2 Centuries
by iDanax
Summary: Bella and Jasper were both born in the same time, over 2 centuries ago. Bella and Jasper are best friends, but when a woman changes Jasper he soon learns that he can never speak to his friend again. They will learn that all actions have consequences.
1. Flashback

**2 Centuries Summary:**

**Bella and Jasper were both born in the same time -- over 2 centuries ago. Bella and Jasper are the best of friends, but when a woman named Maria changes Jasper he soon learns that he can never speak to his friend again. So what will happen when Jasper tries to visit Bella and the blood lust is to strong, but it all ends up with her getting changed, a relationship blooming, and marriage? What happens when they are split up for 2 centuries and meet again in Forks? But what's worse? Jasper being with a girl named Alice, or the fact she is still in love with him?. JasperxBella.**

**Isabella's POV**

"Hahahahaa!" I giggled as Jasper tickled me. Jasper had always been my best friend, our mothers and fathers -- also known as the Whitlocks and the Swans -- have been friends for a very long time. I'm 8 and Jasper's 9, I'm turning 9 soon though, so Jasper won't be able to tease me that I'm younger anymore.

I managed to get up and began running into the forest, managing to keep my clothes clean. Jasper was right behind me, and me being me, tripped. I braced myself for the impact of the muddy ground, but it never came. I opened my eyes to find two pale arms around my waist, as I turned around I saw two brilliant blue eyes... Jasper. He had caught me. "Thank you Jasper! Mummy would've killed me if I had ruined this!" I hugged him as I thanked him. "Your welcome Bella." I hugged him tighter. Then something he normally wouldn't do happened, he hugged me back.

**-- 8 years later, both 17. Jasper had been missing for a few months --**

**Still Isabella's POV**

I turned around the corner from the shop, god how I hate going shopping. I groaned mentally, I've missed the last carriage home. Great, now I have to walk. I began to walk home and I tried to let my mind drift, but it seemed it wasn't going to work.

"Bella..." I heard a faint whisper... that sounds like... no. He's dead. Stop thinking that! He's only missing!

"Bella..." there it was again, but louder. Okay, I am not hearing things... I decided to reply.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice quavered. Something landed infront of me and I jumped, but when I looked closer I saw that the man had medium-length blonde hair and two red eyes... odd, no-one I know has red eyes. But _oh_ did he look like an angel apart from that little detail... "Yes?" I asked again.

"Oh Bella!" he exclaimed "It is... wait. You don't recognise m-" he inhaled.

"Ohmygod." he jumped at me... and... bit me?

He jumped of me and started muttering "No... no, no, no, no!" He picked me up and began running... running? This is more like fl-. My thought was cut off with a scream... who's screaming? Someone... a women... me? Why am I screaming?. Then I felt it. A pain worse than anything I had ever felt before started coursing through me, fire? No, no this is much worse. I felt myself being put down onto a cold floor and I began thrashing about and screaming, all the while trying to get the cold of the marble onto anywhere it could reach. The angel appeared on top of me, aparently trying to hold me down. He tried explaining a few things, but my screaming cut him off. He seemed to be in so much pain, and I oh so dearly wanted to comfort him, but this was to much. So my body reacted in the only logical way, I shut down for a while, blacking out.

**AN: Dude, please review, cause I'm... **_**very**_** self-conscious of my writing... 3. Oh... and just so you know, the Cullen's **_**will**_** be in this... I'm not explaining how they come in though. P.**

**Dana. (Pronounciation: Day-nah).**


	2. A New Beginning

AN: For this chapter to work, I had to make them fiancée'ed -sticks tongue out playfully-

**AN: For this chapter to work, I had to make them fiancée'ed -sticks tongue out playfully-... I would've loved to have written that, but alas, it isn't very important at the moment. So... yeah, a longer chapter for IsabellaCullenGinnyPotter 3 I fell in love with all of the reviews by the way... this chapter is dedicated to my first three reviewers. ) I may change the name way later on in the story by the way... unless you like it? Say in review's please. 3**

**Isabella's POV**

I woke up to the sound of muffled crying, from what I could tell it was from across the room. I felt odd... and my throat burned. My eyelids fluttered open and I saw the man from the night before... or was it last week? What date is it? What time is it? Oh no, everyone is probably worried sick. I opened my mouth to speak, but when I did, I sounded _completely_ different.

"Where am I?"

He looked up at the sound of my voice, then his eyes widened and looked down my body. "Err... hello?"

His eyes snapped back up to my face and let out a soft sigh of awe "Isa_bella_... whoa..." he gasped.

"Not to be rude, but I don't believe I know you...?" he held up his left hand as if it held life's answers. I looked closer. He was wearing a ring... the ring I gave to Jaspe- "JASPER!" I shot up from the ground and ran towards him as fast as I could.

"Wait. What. How did I get up so fast...?" I asked in complete confusion. That just wasn't _possible_... "Yeah. Bella, I have a few things to tell you... but before we do, let me just say I don't blame you if you hate me." I nodded and sat down on his lap, waiting for him to continue while looking at him curiously... how had he become this beautiful? He was gorgeous before... but now... my gushing of my fiancée was caught of by him coughing uncomfortably.

"Well... Bella, I know what we are... and the perks of it... keep to your moto on this please, always look on the bright side?" he said nervously. I nodded to reassure him.

"Jasper, before we do that, can I just have a moment?" I needed to touch him... kiss him, embrace him in anyway possible. So I let my body guide me, my hands lifted themselves up to his face and began to trace over his features. His lips... eyes, nose, jaw... all now perfectly angled. He truly looked angelic... I gave him a quick peck on the mouth and motioned for him to continue. He smiled and began answering all my questions and more.

"Bella, I'm going to be blunt with this. We're vampires, we drink the blood of humans. You saw the speeds we can run at previously, though I doubt that's our limit. You may get an extra ability... when I was changed a few months back, I learnt I could sense, tell-apart and alter emotions, kinda handy eh?" he winked at me and continued to tell me everything he knew so far about vampires. "But anyway... is your throat sore?" I nodded "That's the thirst... for blood I mean. I'm not sure I can teach you how to hunt... it should come by instinct. But I suppose, before we do that you would like to know the date, time and where you are?"

"Yeah, that might be helpful Jazz." I smirked. "Well, it is the 2nd November 1863 and you are in a cave just off the center of Texas." he said.

"Another thing, if we walk out in the sunlight..." he grabbed my hand and we walked over to the entrance and stepped out.

The moment the sun hit our bodies I could've sworn Jasper had just changed into some sort of rare diamond, I looked at myself and saw I was doing the same. "We... sparkle?" I asked incredulously.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" he asked and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah..." I replied back breathlessly.

"Well! Anyway, let's go hunting, you're graceful now -- I know, shocker!" he said at my "Oh really?" look "-- so you can run as fast as you want, now c'mon." He grabbed my hand and we counted to 3.

"3." he said. "2" I murmured, smirking. "1!" we said together and took off.

We were traveling so _fast_... so he had been running before... I knew it. After a few moments I picked up the scent of something in the forest and bolted after it, when I reached it, I saw a herd of deer and without a second thought I attacked it. I jumped on it's neck and brought my teeth towards the main vain as I sank my teeth into the poor animal, I realised what I was doing and quickly let go of it. I saw that it was already dead, with a mournful expression I made a whole in the ground in a matter of seconds with my hands and buried the deer. Jasper walked up behind me and looked at the dirt covering it's corpse.

"What happened?" he asked. "I... I... I picked up the scent... and... I don't know Jasper!" I cried and hung onto him, as if he was my life-line -- which in many ways, he now was. "Hm... interesting." he mused as he looked into my eyes "What?" I asked, perfectly confused.

"Your eyes... they have little golden flecks in them... around the edges... I wonder." he seemed to be talking to himself now. I tilted to my head to the side as I got the meaning of his words. We may not have to live off of humans if this works... "We'll try it then..." I smiled and looked into his eyes "You're going to have to help me though, I feel so guilty..." I trailed off.

He kissed me lightly on the lips "I will. I. Promise you." he said between kisses.

**AN: Okay, I'm not sure how much longer that was exactly… but I tried 3. Review 3 it makes us update faster. -murmurs- I learnt that tonight. Also! The songs I used for this chapter was "Crazy Angel" by Kill Hannah and "Feeling Good" by Muse. Shame on you if you haven't heard those two songs! P Joking...**

**  
IsabellaCullenGinnyPotter -- Was that long enough? Or should I make it even longer... I think that was slightly over 2 pages in word... which is a lot for myself. XD Chapters **_**will**_

**Dana (Pronunciation: Day-nah)**


	3. Volterra

_Isabella's POV:_

This life did get rather boring after a while, especially with no mate. Jasper had gone to some sort of battle with Maria, a _friend_. I shouldn't be jealous, but I am. He's been gone for too long, and I'm considering trying to start over again, but I think I'm too deeply involved with him.

"Ergh", I sighed, running through the forest for what **must** have been the 100th time today, I began to think out-loud. "If Jasper really is more than a friend to Maria, what would happen to me? I'd be left alone, of course, his happiness is more important... but obviously I can't destory _myself_, and Jasper wouldn't do it, not matter how much I begged him. Hmmm... this really is troublesome."

I compromised with myself, if he wasn't back in another 2 years (which would make an entire century) I would leave and start a new.

I wondered what I would do, starting a new. I'm gloriously beautiful (as much as I hated to admit it) so I could do almost anything in this day and age. "Maybe I could get an education?" I wondered out-loud again, "Yeah, that would be amazing... I never learnt anything from that old governess anyway. But where to start? I may as well do it now, he won't be coming back, I can feel it."

`God, I am going to miss him so much...` I thought, running off towards my future.

_Jasper's POV:_

..... Another day gone, another few hundred new-borns desposed of. I wonder what Bella's doing. Hmm, I really should visit her, next chance I get... I haven't in nearly a century, for christ's sake.

I walked up towards Maria "Hey, Maria?", _I_ knew she automatically knew what I was about to ask "No Jasper, just a few more years, that's all I-- we need". She tried covering up everything from me, it never has worked. Sighing, I walked up to finish off New-Born #101, Charlotte. Peter was helping me with them, and something strange happened, his emotional climate changed when I called her in. Ergh, _love_. Joy. I'd really rather not destroy him. He looked up at me, pleading. "Ergh, fine. Maria will have my head, Peter, but fine." He gave me an understanding and slightly sad stare, sad about what? That he's leaving me? Ha.

I wonder if I'll _ever_ get to see Bella again...

***Time skipped again; 2 Years***** (AN: I am seriously sorry about all the time skips -__- but it is NECESSARY! You'll all see, eventually... just remember the title)**

_Isabella's POV:_

I had been right, Jasper never came back. I had to move anyway, people from my childhood's _great-grand son's_ had been around now, everyone was starting to recognise me. So I fled, not 100% willing too, though. I've had 2 years of education, and I know more than most teachers, these days do. Well, I know more than basically anyone, not to sound high and mighty, but it's true. I find myself sighing a lot, missing Jasper, wondering how _Maria_ is... etc.

It's been hard, but I've survived. How I'm going to spend the rest of eternity here though, I really do not know...

At that thought, my mind clicked. The Volturi, of course. With my gift they'd be _sure_ to take me...

I began the long journey to Italy, by taking my ring from my finger, and placing it in my pocket where it would stay for the rest of my "eternity". If I lasted that long in Italy, that is.

J/B – J/B – J/B – J/B – J/B – J/B – J/B – J/B – J/B – J/B – J/B – J/B – J/B – J/B – J/B – J/B

Five minutes later, I found myself walking the cold corridors of Volterra castle. I had already met Aro, he was very pleasant, thank god. Cauis was… original? I don't know, I don't really like him. So far, Marcus is defiantly my favourite, he's so calm and the atmosphere around him is surprisingly peaceful. He dislikes violence, which I absolutely adore him for. Excuse me, j'adore him for. Yeah, he's teaching me French – in Italy. But sure, he has always loved France, he lived there when he was born, that's the only thing he remembers.

I smiled as I came to the last corner to my room, j'adore ma chambre. Eeeek, I love speaking French, it really is so amazing. Anyway, back to my amazing room – have I mentioned it's AMAZING yet? Very – I mean, très, très, très, très, TRÈS fantastique! Okay, I'll stop with the French. But seriously, it's amazing. I'm saying that word a lot… amazing, amazing, amazing, amazing…

Anyway. Yes, it is excellent (Hey, I didn't use the word amazing. A-m-a-z-i-n-g) it's so lovely, the wood. Dark Mahogany, my favourite kind. It sort of matches my hair, I guess. They have given me a double posted bed, dark, black satin sheets.

`I haven't been this happy in a while.` I thought grinning, as I flopped myself down on the bed.

**AN: Christ, that took me far to long. And that's a complete ramble, but it's relevant. Thank-you everyone for reading, ily. XP.**


End file.
